


Ask Shenshen: A love triangle

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero all make inquiries to the schools advice column about their love triangle.</p><p>Takes place after "I'm not that girl" and before "One short day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Shenshen, 

I have this really stupid crush on this guy who has a girlfriend who is my only friend. Please help me.

-Desperate for help 

 

Dear Desperate,

You can either suffer silently or confess your love. Your choice.

-Shenshen


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Shenshen,

My boyfriend is so distant and moodified and has been thinking! It's terrible! What do I do?

-Miserable girlfriend 

Dear Miserable,

How terrible. Don't worry, you'll both get over it.

-Shenshen


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Shenshen,

There is a girl who I think I am in love with, but I also have a girlfriend and I really don't want to hurt her feelings. Please help.

-Stuck in the middle 

Dear Stuck,

The obvious answer is to get out of the middle. Having a hard time deciding? Flip a coin. Not to make your decision, but you'll realize who you really want while it's in the air.

-Shenshen


End file.
